


you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just doesn't know what to do.</p><p>It's been 4 years since he left One Direction to bury those memories on the ground, to live the peaceful and painless life he never got to experience in so long. </p><p>But still, he's too hung up to forget those blue orbs that keep haunting his mind in the most random moments, too caught up in the memories he so badly want to forget.</p><p>Zayn just wants to forget about Niall James Horan.</p><p>And believe him, it's definitely next to impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 1D fic ever, and the first part of it was written purely in kik. :) The fic was mainly born because of late night thoughts and angst, and lack of bottom Zayn everywhere. HAHA. I hope you guys like it, because this is the first time I wrote a full-length one after 3 years of drought. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thank youuu! 
> 
> (Edited at 1:00 AM, PH Time: Unbeta-d, haha, so sorry for the mistakes! Thanks Jasmine for pointing that mistake out! Luff you babe x)
> 
> Title came from Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph'.
> 
> P.S.: I hope it doesn't annoy you or anything, but Zayn's crying non-stop in this fic. I mean almost 75% of this fic has Zayn crying, and I know you guys don't like our baby so sad but, I just felt the need to do it. Love you guys, mwa! x -Elle

 

Zayn just doesn't know what to do.  
  
It's been 4 years since he left One Direction to bury those memories on the ground, to live the peaceful and painless life he never got to experience in so long.   
  
But still, he's too hung up to forget those blue orbs that keep haunting his mind in the most random moments, too caught up in the memories he so badly want to forget.  
  
Zayn just wants to forget about Niall James Horan.  
  
And believe him, it's definitely next to impossible.

 

* * *

  
  
If you ask Zayn Malik the real reason why he left the most successful boy band in the current generation, he'll most probably give you a small smile and politely walk away. But try to look past the façade he built and stare directly at those honey orbs, you'll see the obvious shift of emotions and the slow formation of tears in them.  
  
No one really knows why he left, other than his parents, sisters, and maybe even his best friend Liam. He had to lie about his true feelings to the others, especially the fans and management who of course, never agreed in the first place. But Zayn was just too desperate to even care. He just badly wants to get out of the trap, the trap he made for himself.   
  
But most importantly, he just wants to let Niall escape from the prison walls in his own heart.

 

* * *

  
  
Back to present, it's been four years, and everything has never been the same. One Direction is currently on an indefinite hiatus, but is rumoured to be back on track soon. Insiders have said that they just need to step back and relax for a bit, as the past couple of years was nothing but shaky and rough. The four remaining members just thought they weren't gaining that will to push through, and just losing their inspiration to continue.

 

One of the members who underwent a drastic change for the past years was Niall, as his sunny demeanor and happy outlook slightly deteriorated ever since five became four. It was said that out of the other 1D boys, Niall was the most affected from Zayn's departure, getting a little closed off and slightly moody, and spends less time with the other lads over time.  
  
What they never knew was that Niall was confused, and hurt, because his main rock, one of his main inspirations has left, without a single explanation. And the worst part is? He never really realized how important Zayn was to him until he finally packed his bags and boarded the first plane back to his hometown, never to be back again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you Zayn Malik? The one from One Direction?"  
  
Niall froze as he heard the familiar name, belonging to the one he was looking for so long, the man who left them more than four years ago, without even a single word. A squeal was heard a few seconds later, implying that the man she was talking to had nodded his head in affirmation.  
  
He turned his back to the direction of the noise, and sure enough, he saw the raven-haired beauty with a teenage girl clutching his shirt tightly. The girl was letting out quiet sobs as he rubbed her back comfortingly, whispering silent apologies to her ear.   
  
Zayn was always that sweet and comforting, and the fact alone left Niall's heart clenching in sadness. He was dumb to realize it too late, that he was always left to ponder on their memories he left behind with no reason.  
  
Niall watched as the girl pulled away from the hug, kissed his cheek, and ran off. Zayn started to walk his way home, still thinking about that encounter with a long time fan.  
  
He was happy that the girl still loved him unconditionally even though he left with minimal explanation, and his mind trailed off to the other lads. Did they forgive him? Do they even acknowledge his existence or just completely forgot that One Direction was once a five-piece boy band?

 

* * *

 

  
Niall had managed to follow Zayn until he reached his flat, and soon his plan is ready to take action.  
  
Zayn was about to sit down and watch a movie in the living room when a knock broke the silence of the whole flat. It was odd, because visitors were a rarity ever since he moved here, and no one besides his family and some really close friends know where he currently resides.  
  
"Hello, Zayn."  
  
Zayn stopped in his tracks as the man he was completely gone for, the reason why he left, was here, in front of him, looking gorgeous as ever.   
  
"N-Niall? W-what are you doing here?"  
  
Niall only chuckled in adoration, as a stuttering Zayn is undeniably, the most adorable kind of Zayn he's privileged to see.   
  
"Can you please let me in first, babe? It's getting kinda chilly in here."   
  
He called me babe, Zayn thought. He slowly made way for Niall to enter into his humble flat, and suddenly felt a little conscious, and a little guilty. Niall sat down on the couch he was previously sitting on, gesturing Zayn to sit beside him.  
  
"Now-"  
  
"Can you please tell me why you left us all those years ago without an explanation?"  
  
Zayn honestly doesn't know what to say. He expected this question from everyone who talked to him, even the other boys and Simon, but when it comes to Niall, it was as if his mind wasn't functioning and nothing was making sense.  
  
"Why did you do it, Zayn? Huh? Tell me why did you have to fucking leave in the middle of our fucking tour without ample explanation? Why did you become so selfish?"   
  
Every word sent a piercing to Zayn's heart, and he can swear that those were the most painful words he's ever heard from the blonde-haired Irishman.  
  
"It's too complicated to explain, Niall." Zayn's tears were starting to form in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away.   
  
"No, Zayn. We deserve to know! I deserve to know because you left us hanging, Zayn! I thought we're gonna stay together no matter what happens? What happened to that, Zayn? Tell me!"  
  
"I-I fell in love, Niall."

Niall was stopped in his tracks, because it all dawned on him. The lingering stares, the comforting touches, and the affectionate compliments suddenly made sense. He doesn't know how he would react, but all he knew is that...  
  
"Y-you fell in love w-with m-me?"   
  
Zayn lets out a heartbreaking sob as he slowly collapsed onto the floor, curling himself into a little ball. His secret was out, the man he loves finally knew, but he's 100% sure that Niall doesn't love him back.

 

The Irishman carefully made his way towards Zayn, who was still shaking with continuous sobs, and slowly wrapped his arms around him.   
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, N-niall," was countlessly repeated as Niall started to sooth Zayn, his own tears flowing down his cheeks.   
  
How come he never realized this soon? That this precious boy was hurting because he was loving so much? How come Niall never realized that someone as special as Zayn has been feeling so broken because the only one he loves doesn't love him back? But the most important thing is, why didn't he realize that the man he has fallen so hard for loves him back that much too?

 

“I-I think you should go, Niall. Please?” Niall never realized Zayn was slowly pulling away from him, and making his way to the main door. The blonde was astounded, not able to produce coherent words. Zayn was pushing him away, just like all those years ago.

 

“You finally got the answer you wanted right? The reason why you came here? Now leave, please.” Zayn’s eyes showed the opposite of what he’s saying, as if he wanted Niall to just stay with him and not let him go. The faint traces of vulnerability in his voice convinced Niall that he wasn't telling the truth, the silent cry of, please don't let me go.

 

It was heartbreaking, the mere sight of Zayn breaking down, letting all his emotions out. All Niall wants to do is to hold him in his arms forever, and keep him from the world. He's determined to fix this broken boy who always bottled his feelings up inside, and was now slowly breaking in front of his own eyes. He immediately took the sobbing lad in his arms, and Zayn promptly held him close.

 

They just sat there, with Zayn finally crying after keeping everything to himself for several years, and Niall just holding him close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. His tears were close to flowing, but he needs to stay strong for Zayn, because he had been strong for far too long.

 

Niall finally understood everything, and all his questions were eventually answered. He felt so stupid for blaming Zayn for all that has happened. When in reality, he was just doing what needs to be done, what he felt was right.

 

He tilted the raven haired lad's head so he was facing him, and started placing feather-like kisses on his forehead, down to his red-rimmed eyes, on top of his runny nose, to the flowing tears, and finally, on his lips. Niall was determined to make Zayn to feel the love he's been longing for so long, and was going to do it tonight, and for the rest of their lives.

 

The kiss slowly turned heated, and soon their tongues were entangled in a sweet tango. Zayn's sobs were silencing, and were reduced into mere sniffles. Niall slowly lifted him up and Zayn wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, carefully making their way to the only bedroom inside the flat.

 

Zayn was laid down gently on the bed, Niall easing over him. One by one, their clothings were shed and were naked not long after. The Irishman began trailing kisses as Zayn was practically writhing on the sheets, fingers slowly digging in them.

 

"Take me, Niall. Please," Zayn breathlessly begged. Niall slowly nodded, reaching towards the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of lube. He immediately coated his fingers with the cold liquid, and slicked his member with it. Niall never bothered with the foreplay, all he wants is to make Zayn feel good, a feeling he obviously missed in years.

 

The blonde-haired beauty lined his fingers up with Zayn's entrance, and slightly circled the rim before eventually inserting the first one. The other man whimpered into the kiss from the intrusion. Soon enough, three digits were in Zayn, begging for than just his mere fingers. Niall lined up his shaft with Zayn's hole, looking at him for approval, and the other man just sealed their lips together in another gentle kiss.

 

As Niall finally started pushing in, Zayn's eyes again started to water. But this time, it wasn't of pure sorrow but rather due to the euphoric feeling of the one he loves inside him, making love to him. He always dreamt of this moment, but never knew that it would actually happen, the moment when he ultimately felt Niall's overflowing love for him.

 

Niall continued thrusting lovingly into Zayn, accompanied with soft kisses and comforting touches as he picks up his pace. Moans and screams filled the room when the Irishman had found Zayn's most pleasurable spot, hitting it with almost every strike. Passionate kisses were shared between the two lovers as they both became close, and Niall took the other man's throbbing member in his hand, beginning to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

 

The younger man's strokes gradually became sloppy as he felt Zayn clench around him, and finally releasing his loads onto his chest. The constant tightening of the already narrow entrance sent Niall on the edge as he came inside the older man.

 

Niall pulled out as soon as he heard even breaths coming from the man beside him, silently chuckling at Zayn's oldie but still goldie sleeping habits. Little things like this make Niall realize how much he truly missed him, how he came to love those minor but equally important details about Zayn.

 

The aftermath of a while ago's activities took it's toll on Niall not long after though, and soon after cleaning the both of them up, he pulled Zayn closer to him in a spooning position and let his even breaths and soft snores lull him to a blissful slumber.

 

* * *

 

Zayn woke up to the feeling of strong arms enveloping him in a warm embrace. He carefully turned so he was completely facing the Irishman causing him to stir and finally wake up. His blue orbs stared at his brown ones, and Zayn's heart fluttered as he saw the love and sincerity radiating from them.

 

"It wasn't a dream." The older man said softly, as he started to caress Niall's face. Tears again began to form in his eyes at the thought of the previous night, and how he felt so loved by the man he wanted ever since he knew what love is.

 

"Yes baby, everything was real." Niall kissed each of the falling tears and wiped them gently with his thumb, and Zayn swore his heart swelled three times bigger at the action. Niall chuckled at the sight of Zayn blushing, and kissed the older man's forehead.

 

Both boys just laid there in silence, occasionally sharing sweet kisses, and Niall playing with Zayn's fingers. It was one of the moments Zayn had always wanted to share with him, and was hoping for everything to be just this perfect, for the rest of their lives.

 

"What happens next, Niall?" Zayn asks softly as he snuggles closer to Niall, afraid that letting go would send him away.

 

In all honesty, Niall doesn’t really know how to answer his question. All he knows is that he has Zayn right in this moment, but he doesn’t have a clue what happens after today. Would he still bear to leave Zayn after he’s just got him? After all, he’s still in One Direction and they’ll be back on the road anytime soon. He also knows Zayn won't even bother considering to go back with him, as he has grown attached to his simple life, and believes that this kind of life wasn't just meant for him.

 

"Can you wait a little more for me, baby? We'll just finish this tour and the upcoming album and then I'm done. I promise, babe. I'll be willing to quit the band just to be with you. Just wait for me, and I'll be back for you." Sobs were starting to come out of Zayn's plump lips, and Niall takes it as his cue to pull him closer, and kiss every single skin he could reach. He needs to make Zayn feel his sincerity, that's he willing to let everything go just for him. It's the least he could do for Zayn, who went through a lot with just loving him.

 

“You’d do that for me?” Zayn choked in between sobs, voice small and disbelieving. Niall feels him shaking his head furiously, as a way of rejecting his offer. “Don’t do that, please Ni. I know how you love being in the band, you’d do everything for it. I’m not worthy of that, I left you alone four years ago, I shouldn’t be experiencing this right now, Niall. It’s too selfish of me.” The older man is still shaking, and Niall swears he heard his heart break at Zayn’s words. Zayn deserves more than this, honestly, Niall thinks. He deserves so much more than what Niall can give him but he still thinks he’s unworthy just because of what happened long ago?

 

Niall takes his chin and tilts Zayn’s head upward, forcing Zayn to look at him. Zayn sees the determination in his eyes, that he’s serious with the decisions he’s making.

 

“I’ve never been sure about something in my entire life, Zayn. Being in the band has been a dream, I know, but my dreams have changed ever since you left. I may have never admitted this to myself in the past, but I’m ready to embrace the fact right now, for you. Just being with you is all I want, Zayn, and I want you to let me fulfill my ultimate dream. Will you let me?” The sincerity in Niall’s words sent Zayn on the edge, feeling that happiness he never experienced in so long.

 

The raven-haired lad was too surprised to form coherent words, so he just pulled the back of Niall’s neck and kissed him hard, salty tears again making their way down his cheeks. Zayn swears he’s getting annoyed of all his crying just for the past two days, having to release more tears than he had for his whole lifetime altogether. Niall moved his lips to Zayn’s eyes, kissing the wetness away. The action has left Zayn smiling so hard, and his heart beating faster than ever before.

 

_“So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer ‘till our eyes meet…”_

 

Niall sang softly, heat rising on Zayn’s cheeks, turning them bright red. It was one of Zayn’s favorite songs, and Niall thought it just seem to fit this moment. The song was more of his promise to him, a promise he would always fulfill, forever.

 

And as Niall closes the gap between their lips, he softly sang, _“You won’t ever be alone, wait for me to come home.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends Megan and Jasmine, you guys have been my inspiration to do this fic. Love you peeps! xx


End file.
